


Trade

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jinyoung was standing in front of him between his spread legs where he was sat on a chair in the kitchen, his bare feet on the floor and his hands twisted into the material of Jinyoung's t-shirt.--(Kinktober Day 10 - Hair Pulling)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> note: omg this is the shortest one ive done and its fluffy too... is this acceptable? i didn't feel like writing smut bc idk so i just got this out in an hour. also its like the first time i post on time and not after the actual date rip

There was a sharp sting in Jackson's scalp, the grip on his hair was tight and his head was pulled back with a hiss of pain escaping his lips. There was a brief moment in which the grip on his hair loosened before it was being pulled again, his eyes beginning to sting as he blinked up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was standing in front of him between his spread legs where he was sat on a chair in the kitchen, his bare feet on the floor and his hands twisted into the material of Jinyoung's t-shirt.

"You're going to ruin my shirt." Jinyoung murmured quietly and his hand loosened the grip again, fingers carding through his hair and nails scratching at his scalp soothingly before he was grabbing the strands again when Jackson moved to straighten up.

"Jinyoung, it hurts." He rasped and the younger man just raised an eyebrow, his hand going to his lips and pressing his thumb into his mouth.

"You want me to stop?" He didn't, Jinyoung knew he didn't, but he asked because it was the right thing to do. And because he loved making Jackson flush as he whispered that he didn't want him to stop.

"No, but-" Jackson bit at the tip of his thumb, blunt teeth sinking into the skin and making Jinyoung mutter a curse and pull it out, pressing the saliva coated digit to his jaw as he gripped his chin.

"But what?" The hiss of displeasure in his voice made Jackson want to roll his eyes and he would have if he didnt have the grip on his hair; he hadn't bit _that_ hard.

"Don't make me go bald." Jinyoung's amused laughter tugged at the corners of his mouth and he smiled before he winced between a soft moan when he was tugged up and prompted to stand up off the chair.

"You're awfully mouthy tonight you know that?" Jinyoung tutted softly and spun them around so he could sit down instead, pulling Jackson onto his lap after.

Jackson wiggled until he was comfortably straddling him, legs on either side of his hips and slightly swinging in the air. Jinyoung was sometimes either really vanilla about everything and other times he got overly rough, but Jackson liked both sides either way so he did roll his eyes this time, his hands coming to settle on the younger man's shoulders.

"You love when I'm mouthy, it's a reason for you to, how did you call it?" He paused and pretended to think before he was perking up and teasing, "Put me in my place."

Jinyoung's eyes narrowed but there was an undoubtedly amused glint in them as he pressed his fingers into his scalp, soothing the sting of the pulling. "Do you need me to?"

The question sort of threw Jackson off, his brows furrowing and his cheeks puffing out in confusion. "Need you to what?"

"Need me to put you in your place." Now he looked entirely amused, his fingers tickling him as he stroked down his neck all the way down his chest until he wrapped an arm around his waist.

The few beats of silence were only filled by their slow breathing, Jinyoung was still massaging his scalp with one hand while the other was placed on his lower back and Jackson almost felt like melting into him and falling asleep on his lap.

"Hey," The grip on his hair was back but it was softer and only more of an anchor as he blinked down at Jinyoung and frowned. "I asked you a question, answer me."

Jackson sighed and tried pulling away from the grip, his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders tensing when the grip got tighter. "No, i want to sleep here." His voice was almost a whine, lips pouting out and his chest rising and falling a little faster.

"You're sleepy?" Jinyoung released his grip and and was back to running his fingers through the strands softly. The stark contrast between the sting and the softness made Jackson mumble out an agreement and lean his head down on Jinyoung's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck instead and letting them fall limply as he closed his eyes.

Jinyoung's laugh was soft and he pressed a kiss to his hair, petting his head and running his hand up and down his back gently. "Don't you wanna go to the bed then? Or the couch at least?"

"No, here. Comfortable and want sleep." He slurred, already half asleep, his lips mouthing at the collar of Jinyoung's shirt before he was moving one of his arms, pressing it to Jinyoung's chest and bringing his own thumb to his mouth.

"Alright, sleep then." Jinyoung pressed another kiss to his head and then began bouncing his leg, the movement making Jackson's lashes flutter and his breathing even out. "God, what a little brat." Was the last thing Jackson heard him mutter fondly before he was asleep.

 


End file.
